SATO in Remnant
by silverfox26
Summary: The SATO was sucked into a wormhole which transports them to the world of Remnant after they had an encounter with the SDF. Now they must try to find a way off this world so they go back their world and put an end to SDF's reign.


**Chapter 1: Crash Land**

In the middle of space around Europa's atmosphere, the SATO's supercarrier the _Retribution_ and SDF's supercarrier _Olympus Mons_ are engaged in another space battle with each side's supercarriers blasting at each other nonstop. Each supercarrier had Jackals launched to attack the other's turrets or engines. In one Jackal was piloted Cpt. Nick Reyes and is accompanied by E3N also known as Ethan, and another jackal was piloted by Lt. Nora Salter and she is accompanied by Staff Sgt. Usef Omar. Both Jackals taking out jackals and turrets with ease. But the _Olympus Mons_ eventually dove the side of the side against the _Retribution,_ making both supercarriers critically damaged. And with both are still firing at each other the carriers are getting even more. The other main carrier _Tigris_ was taking hits from two other SDF carriers.

" _We're taking heavy fire from those carriers we need them taken out_ _!"_ Maureen Ferran, captain of _Tigris_ said through Reyes and Salt's comm systems.

"Were on it Cpt. Ferran! Let's take out those carriers Lieutenant." Reyes said.

"You got it slick." Salter said.

Then two Jackals and few others with them start to engage and open on the two SDF carriers, flying around and taking out the turrets and engines. After a while of unleashing ammunition on the two carriers were eventually got destroyed.

 _"Thanks for the assist One-One."_ Maureen said.

"No problem." Reyes said.

Just then _Retribution_ picks up something on its scanners of something, a spacetime link a.k.a: wormhole.

" _Cpt. Reyes sir, we picked up a wormhole anomaly we've readings of a wormhole near this sector."_ Victor Diallo, nickname: Gator said.

"Wait. What." Reyes said

" **Huh, normally wormhole accurateness are actually very slim of appearing near a plant, sir."** Ethan said.

"Hmm. Gator where the…" before Reyes could finish his sentence a large wormhole appeared, a couple of feet near the _Retribution_ "… nevermind."

Just then everyone gets a broadcast of Admiral Salen Kotch _"This is a message to all SATO members of Retribution. You have been defeated and this will be last we ever see each other. And remember, death is no disgrace."_ He said before signing off.

 **"Why does he always say that?"** Ethan asked.

"No idea. But it seems like this whole battle was a setup." Reyes said.

" _Are you telling me that SDF was aware of the wormhole readings this whole time?"_ Salter asked.

"It would seem so Salt." Reyes replied.

All the sudden they were chatting a missile hit both Reyes' and Salter's Jackal causing a critical damage making hard for them to control them.

" _We're hit, we're hit! And I'm unable to stabilize my jet!"_ Salter said.

"Brace for impact! Brace for impact!" Reyes said.

As the two jackals go out of control the _Retribution_ starts to drift away from _Olympus Mons_ and towards the wormhole. See that the _Retribution_ is getting sucked in the SDF supercarrier takes off into hyperspace before they get sucked in as well. Meanwhile, the people aboard _Tigris_ , Reyes, Salter, and other SATO pilots in jackals watch in shock and horror that the _Retribution_ is getting sucked in closer and closer to the wormhole.

" _Cpt. Reyes, we're getting pulled in!"_ Gator said.

"No, no, no!" Reyes said.

"Captain Reyes sir." Ethan said getting Reyes' attention, "It would seem both our jackal along with Lt. Salter's is pulled in the wormhole. Due to our engine turbine failure, we are unable to pull away." He informed both Reyes and Salter.

" _Goddamn it!"_ Salter cursed.

"Everyone, brace for impact!" Reyes said.

The _Retribution_ then eventually gets sucked into the wormhole after a few seconds, and not far behind Reyes and Salter's Jackal pulled as well. After a few minutes, the wormhole disappears leaving everyone aboard completely stunned, unsure what to do now.

"Oh lord, how are we going to explain this to Admiral Raines." Cpt. Ferran said.

* * *

Back with Cpt. Reyes and everyone else that got sucked in the wormhole is now traveling through it, going to the unknown.

" _So, where do you think we're heading to?"_ Salter asked.

"No idea Salt. Let's just its nowhere too dangerous." Reyes said.

Afterward, the wormhole travel stops everyone appears near a planet's atmosphere that was the four one closets to the sun. the first thing they noticed was the moon but it was shattered, causing everyone to look at it with shock and awe.

 **"Woah…."** Was all Ethan said.

" _Damn. How did that happen?"_ Salt asked.

"No idea. But I am interested to find out." Reyes said, before he contacted 'Gator', "Gator think you have the _Retribution_ land on this planet for now."

" _We're on it Cpt. Reyes."_ Gator said.

Then the _Retribution_ starts to enter the atmosphere along the two Jackals. Diving towards the atmosphere, they start seeing a green forest as they enter the atmosphere.

"Alright lets land there for now." Reyes said.

" _Affirmative Cpt. Reyes." Gator said._

The supercarrier starts to reach the ground and after a few minutes till lands on the ground surface, causing some dirt and grass to lift up.

" _Alright, Cpt. Reyes, you and Lt. Salter are free to land on aboard the carrier." Gator informed them._

"Roger that Gator." Reyes said as they head toward the _Retribution_ docking bay.

The two fly their Jackals towards the _Retribution_ link up the hyper loops (not sure what they're called) that guided to a smooth landing on the docking bay and when their jackals got close enough to entrance to the carrier a drone grabbed their jackals and pulled them inside safety.

Or, at least that was the intended plan, until something COMPLETELY unexpected happened.

Right when Reyes' Jackal when through two hyper loops and was about go through the third one, something big hit his Jackal from the right side causing the link to disturbed.

"I'm hit, I'm hit! What the hell hit us?!" Reyes shouted.

 **"Um… sir."** Ethan said in complete shock and awe at what he is looking at.

Reyes followed Ethan's gaze and his eyes widened, "What. The. Hell." Was all he could say.

What hit his Jackal and now on it was a giant black bird with long tail feathers, two pseudo-fingers on both wings, and a white bone structure mask.

Nora Salter, Staff Sargent Omar, and a lot of people on the _Retribution_ was looking in shock and awe at the sight.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is that?!" Salter shouted, staring at the giant bird from her Jackal.

"Apparently a huge bird." Omar answered.

"Since when do birds get that big?!" Salter exaggerated.

"I guess we all agree we are not or any planet in our solar system." Omar said.

"No shit." Salter said.

" _Salt! Can you get this thing off my jet?!"_ Reyes said through her comms.

"On it Slick." Salter replied.

She then uses her Jackal's guns and missile to attack the bird which caused to screech in pain get knocked off Reyes' Jackal, but it didn't stop his Jackal from losing altitude start to crash land.

"We're going down, we're going down!" Reyes said.

Then his Jackal crashes into the forest, landing quite a bit of a distance from the _Retribution_.

"Hang on slick, we're going in after you!" Salter said.

"This Jackal is no condition to do so. We should head in for repairs." Omar said.

"I can just-" Salter started to say, before she was interrupted.

" _Salt we're fine, head for repairs then send in a rescue team."_ Reyes said.

"Hmm! Alright, fine just safe Captain." Salter said.

" _Will do."_ Reyes says as Salter heads to the Retribution for repairs.

Ethan popped the hood of jackal so he and Reyes can get out.

Once they got out they started to scan for their surroundings and mostly just see green trees, bushes, and other forest material.

 **"So, what do we do now? Should we scout ahead if we find civilization?"** Ethan said.

"No, let's do that after we get back the _Retribution_." Reyes said.

"Alright." Ethan said.

"Hey Ethan, can help check what's intact of this thing." Reyes said.

"Right away sir." Ethan said as he went help Reyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Beacon, we have team RWBY in their dorm with Ruby who looking out her window when she what looked like a shooting star shooting towards the surface.

"Hey, guys look it's a shooting star, make a wish." Ruby said.

"Ruby it's the middle of the day, how can it be a shooting star!" Weiss said.

"Come on Weiss let her have her a chance." Yang said.

"Actually, I agree with Weiss its weird to see a shooting star at this time of day." Blake said.

"Then what else could it be?" Ruby asked.

Their thoughts get interrupted when their Headmaster Ozpin called them from Ruby's scroll.

" _Miss could you have your team and team JNPR come to my office please."_ Ozpin said.

"Okay, Professor." Ruby replied.

" _Thank you."_ Ozpin said.

* * *

In the _Retribution_ Lt. Salter and Sgt. Omar are at the flight hanger getting ready to rescue Cpt. Reyes and E3N, the two go to a Raven jet where they meet Sean Brooks and Todd Kashima.

"Is everything set?" Omar asked.

"Yeah, this baby is ready to fly." Brooks responded.

"Good then let's go." Salter ordered, as they all entered the Raven and strapped themselves in.

"Man, do you see that bird? It was so huge, like the size of this jet." Brooks said.

"I know right, what hell was that?" Todd asked.

"No idea, but maybe find out when we find civilization." Omar said.

While those three were having their conversation, Lt. Salter decide to call Cpt. Reyes to see how he is holding up.

"Hey Slick how are you holding up?" Nora asked Reyes through her comms.

" _We're getting overrun down here! Jesus Christ what with this planet and their animals? It's a good thing I brought an F-Spar Torch with me, otherwise, we would have been dead by now!"_ Reyes said.

"Hang on Slick we're on our way. Let's get this thing moving!" Salter said.

Then the Raven gets ready to take off.

* * *

At Beacon Team RWBY and JNPR are at Ozpin's office with him and Glynda Goodwitch discussing something.

"So, Professor why did you call us here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Ozpin said as he pulls out his tablet and shows them something that shocks them to the core. It was a large battleship armed to the teeth and bigger than other ship on Remnant, it looks pretty damaged.

"Woah…" was all Jaune could say.

"I guessing we are going there to see if anyone is okay." Ruby asked.

"That is correct Ms. Rose. Whoever is aboard may need medical attention." Ozpin said.

"So, when do we leave?" Yang asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Ozpin said.

* * *

All sudden a bear-like monster falls to the ground when hit its heat intense heat. And a wolf monster gets a seeker attached to its face blows up, killing instantly. In the area, there a bunch of wolf, bear, and boar-like are dead and evaporating.

"Alright, that's the last of them. Man, I so glad I brought THIS with me." Reyes said while looking at his F-Spar.

 **"How long until the rescue team gets here?"** Ethan asked.

"They should be here any minute now Ethan." Reyes said as he goes to the jackal and leans against it with a sigh.

Ethan could something was on his mind decides to go check on him. **"Is something wrong sir?"** Ethan asked.

"A little bit Ethan. I'm just wondering if we are ever going able to get back to Earth, I mean who knows what the SDF is planning and going to do, now that we are in another dimension." Reyes said.

Then Ethan goes up Reyes and stands next to him. **"I understand Captain, that you're worried that we were the best chance of stopping the SDF, but we can't lose hope. We'll find a way back to Earth eventually. And there is also a chance the members of the _Tigris_ could stop the SDF, even we don't."** Ethan said.

"I'm pretty sure they won't be able to take on the on whole SDF by themselves Ethan, especially against a supercarrier." Reyes said.

 **"Well I guess your right about that but they'll do the best they can. But anyways what we need now is a confident leader that never gives up and willing to inspire others to believe in themselves. Everyone looks up to you and you got to be that person if we're going get through this. There is Admiral Raines put you in charge of the _Retribution_ , it's because he sees great potential in you, sir, to be a good leader and a great solider."** Ethen said.

Reyes smiles at Ethan's statement. "Thanks, Ethan, your true friend." He says while putting a hand Ethan's shoulder.

 **"It's a pleasure sir."** Ethan said before something picked up on his motion scanners, **"Sir, I'm picking something up on my sonar."**

"What is it?" Reyes asked.

" **There are some heat signatures a few meters north from here."** Ethan explained, **"You think they maybe hostile?"** he asked.

"They could be locals, but it's hard to tell for sure. Why you go check it out and I'll stay and guard the jet, just in case no one tries to take or salvage it." Reyes said.

 **"Roger that sir."** Ethan said before walking off to where the heat signatures are. **"Alright for both our sakes let's hope you're not hostile, we've had enough troubles lately."** he says to himself as he walks through the forest. He checks his scanners one more time, **"Okay according to my scanners the heat signature should be…20 feet in front of me?"** he says a bit confused and surprised as he sees nothing in front of him until a group of people comes out of woods a couple feet in front him after a few seconds later. Two of were middle-aged, seven of them were around seventeen, and one was around fifteen or fourteen he wasn't really sure. They were all wearing the strangest clothes, well at least to him but nevertheless, they didn't seem to be hostile so he decided to greet them, **"Uh…hi there."**

The adult male stepped closer to greet him despite the adult female's protests. "Greetings I am Prof. Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. What brings you here?"

"Are you some sort of special Atlesian project?" the blonde woman asked.

 **"Well, I'm _a_ special project. The name's E3N, but you call me Ethan."** Ethan replied.

"Well, then Ethan what brings you to Emerald Forest?" Ozpin asked.

" **My superior officer and I crash landed here along with our main carrier the _Retribution_."** Ethan said.

"We've noticed. Which why we came out to see everyone is okay." Ozpin said.

 **"Everyone is one condition. I just came out here to find some assistance and what was on my radar but let me contact my superior officer."** Ethan said before he starts to call Reyes from his communicator. **"Captain Reyes sir, we have some locals, what should we do?"**


End file.
